


Fits Like A Glove

by HuiLian



Series: Dick and Dami Week 2019 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, no editting we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: It is not that working with Father is not good. It is just that working with Grayson is better. Damian fits perfectly with Grayson. Every move that Grayson did, Damian knew before he even did it. The opposite is also true.





	Fits Like A Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have returned from the abyss that is exams! Enjoy this one-hour, not editted, write-as-you-go fic that I made for Dick and Dami Week on tumblr!

It is good, no, it is amazing to be patrolling the streets with Grayson again. Father is an extraordinary Batman‒he is the original Batman‒ but he is _not_ Damian’s first Batman. Damian’s first Batman is Grayson. (Sometimes Damian wonders if he will ever think of Father as _his_ Batman, just like he wonders if Father will ever think of Damian as _his_ Robin, instead of Grayson’s.)

There are several differences between being Grayson’s Robin and Father’s Robin. The most obvious one is that Damian is not used to the layout of the Cave. Damian is used to the layout of the Bunker, which was slightly different from the Cave. The same general placement, sure, similar enough that Damian is never really lost inside the Cave, but different enough that Damian is constantly searching for things that was not there.

There are others. A shoulder that is just a little too high to be perfectly comfortable. A move that went decently enough but it was something Damian knew could be performed flawlessly. A joke right at the edge of Damian’s lips when he was suddenly reminded that it was not Grayson under the cowl anymore. A slightly different color for the Batsuit. The list went on and on.

It is not that working with Father is not good. It is just that working with Grayson is _better_. Damian fits perfectly with Grayson. Every move that Grayson did, Damian knew before he even did it. The opposite is also true.

Grayson ducks just in time so that Damian’s batarang did not hit him, while positioning the thug behind him so that the batarang hits his hand. Then it was Damian’s turn to go below, while Grayson go above. Move after move went perfectly, the way it did not with Father.

The fight was like a dance. Not choreographed, sure, but a dance that flows perfectly because the participants both know the other as well as they know themselves. It was not just this fight. The entire patrol has been a breeze, what with Grayson doing exactly what Damian expects him to do. It is a welcome respite from all the patrols with Father in which he always seems to be doing something slightly different that what Damian expects him to do.

The respite cannot last forever, though. Damian knows that. He is not a child. Tonight’s patrol with Grayson was a coincidence; the result of Grayson’s frankly frequent check-ins and Damian’s own childish weakness. There were five incidents in the last week of should-have-been-normal patrol with Father. Five. The number should have been zero. Five is unacceptable.

Damian is _this_ close to blowing up in anger. So when Grayson came to check-in, Damian practically forced the man to do just one patrol with him. It is childish. It is improper (Father is Batman, not Grayson. Damian is Robin. Robin should never want to patrol more with someone other than Batman. But Grayson _was_ Batman. He was _Damian’s Batman_ and so Damian is not wrong to want to patrol with him. He is not wrong. (Maybe if he says it enough it will sound true in his own ears.)) but it is a respite.

Tomorrow night Damian will go back to patrolling with Father, and Grayson will go back to Bludhaven and patrol the city as Nightwing. Tomorrow night all will return to normal. (Normal was when Grayson had been Batman and Damian was his Robin.)

Tonight cannot last forever, but Damian can delay their return to the Cave. Tonight cannot last forever, but Damian can make it a bit longer, even by just a few minutes.

Grayson’s shoulders are the perfect height for him to lean into.

“Dami? Is there something wrong?”

“Names, Nightwing.”

“We’re on the top of Wayne tower. There is no one here to hear our names,” Grayson said exasperatedly.

“You’re the one that taught me that every time we’re in costume to always call someone by their codenames, _Nightwing_.”

A huffed laugh. A hand on his head. Damian closes his eyes for a second. It is safe here, with Grayson by his side. It is always safe with Grayson by his side.

“Seriously, Robin, is there something wrong? You seem agitated when we begin our patrol.”

“I am not now.” It is a childish rebuttal, made even more childish by the fact that his voice came out mumbled, but it is the only thing Damian have short of blatantly lying to Grayson.

“But you were before. Come now, Little D, you know you can tell me anything.”

Damian considers lying to Grayson. He immediately scraps the idea. Grayson always know when Damian is lying. “Why do you have to go?” The sentence falls out before Damian even knew what he was saying. He feels his eyes widen.

Grayson sighed. ‘We’ve had this discussion before, haven’t we?”

No words from Damian. Not after his own body had betrayed him by uttering out a sentence he did not authorized it to utter.

“B is back now. He’s Batman, not me. Besides, you always said that you want to work with him.” Grayson takes Damian’s face to his hands and meets Damian’s eyes. “What’s wrong, really?”

Damian’s resolve crumbles. “He’s different. I never could predict where he would be next, what he would do. It’s infuriating. And I do not understand his way of thinking. It’s all jumbled up!”

Grayson lets go of Damian’s face. “You can predict my moves just fine, though, Little D. I learned it from _him_ , you know.”

“ _I know_. That’s what makes it so infuriating. I should be able to! I’m Robin!”

Grayson lets out a small sigh, the same one he did whenever Damian a small mess. Small mess, small sigh, he had said. “Maybe that’s where you got it wrong. Stop thinking about shoulds. Just do it. You’ll get it, eventually. You did with me.”

Damian lets out a sigh, not a small one, but a long, full-out sigh. “Fine. I’ll try.”

“Do or do not, there is no try.” Then Grayson had the nerve to bop him in the nose.

“Nightwing!”

Grayson’s laughter fills the night air. While he was laughing, Damian leans back to his shoulders. A hand immediately found its place on Damian’s waist.

“We’re still the best, right, Nightwing? Even after I learn how to work with Father?”

“Of course, Little D. Of course.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
